Slipping Through The Cracks
by I have beans
Summary: Link gets caught in the Gerudo Valley and is sent to Ganon. Ganon has a plan for the young hero. Is there anyway for Link to save everyone and himself?
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I own nothing, I wont ever own anything. I thank you for reading though. This is the revised version! Yay! More people liked this than I expected! Basically the same things happen, so if you've read the old version, skip this, it's basically the same thing.**

Link made his way into the Gerudo Valley, the hottest place in Hyrule. He had to not only find the sage, but find the four men lost in the desert. This could be easy, or it could be very hard. Either way, he was going to defeat Ganondorf, save the princess and save Hyrule! After all, he _was _ swipped the back of his hand across his forehead to wipe the sweat building up and ran to the gate, yeah. This would be easy!

"Halt! Stay where you are!" A woman ran up to him holding nothing but a blade on a stick. Still a weapon, but not as useful as a sword. She was wearing a white top, more like a bra then a shirt, and long white pants. Her red hair was pulled into a ponytail. Link put his hands in the air and surrendered to her. She was a girl after all. Maybe he could explain his reasoning.

"Hey, wait, I'm actually here to hel-"

"Quiet! You are our prisoner now." One of the guards yelled. "We don't need criminals like you to destroy our village!" More guards were showing up and gathering around him.

"What? No, I'm not a criminal I'm actually the he-"

"Silence!" Two guards lead Link to an opening in the ground. Looking around, Link noticed the place full of sand and what appeared to be a giant sand castle.

"Wait! Just listen to me! I need your help to-" Link was cut off when he was pushed into the cell hitting the ground and knocking the air from his lungs.

"Stupid kid! Get in there and keep quiet!" One yelled inside.

"Oh yeah, I'll surly keep quiet, watch me." Link grumbled under his breath. Looking around, he found an opening. Smiling to himself he pulled out his longshot and hooked onto the board near the opening careful not to fall out. Link looked around. There was a house like structure to his left, and the Gerudo woman patrolling outside.

He also noticed, the woman in white stood in one place while a woman in purple moved around. Everyone looked exactly the same way and, they were all women! He pulled out his bow and arrow and shot the woman in purple. As he jumped down into the blistering sun once more, he avoided the woman in white by walking just out of her line of vision. To his left was a platform with an opening ao he took out the purple guard and ran inside where he found a prisoner.

The prisoner begged for Link to help him and his friends, and warned him to watch out for guards. Just as Link turned, a guard was prepared to fight him.

"How did you escape from your cell?" The female hissed.

"Listen, just let me and the men go, we all mean you no harm." Link tried.

"I don't trust you! None of us do! You're just an outsider!" She hissed as she ran towards Link who barely dodged her attack. She was good, but so was he. Link hissed in pain as a cut hit him over his left eye only causing a small scratch though.

Link tried attacking but was surprised when he was knocked over with burning pain across his chest along with a small but strong foot holding him in place.

"Stupid child! You shouldn't have left your cell, now we will make sure you stay in there!" The woman yelled as more guards approached. Link groaned and closed his eyes as the woman searched his pockets and took his possessions.

"What are these?" One of the woman whispered as she pulled out the six medallions.

"Wait! Don't touch those!" Link struggled as the women examined them.

"Well, they must be important if he is worried about them. They look fragile-"

"Don't break them." Link hissed.

"Why would we break them?" A woman laughed. "These seem too valuable! I wonder what _he_ thinks of them!"

"It seems like he's going to need more than a simple cell." One laughed.

"Yes, we should take extra care. It would be a shame if he were to slip through the cracks like sand." They all looked at the boy on the ground.

**Rewrittenish! It has added details and I fixed some mistakes! Might not have caught them all though... so. Like...? No like...? Tell me what you think. So, yeah. Sorry for the shortness.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yaya! I'm updating! *Crickets* Ok fine! I think it's exciting.**

All weapons were taken, the medallions were who knew where? He was thrown into another pit that was basically a death trap. The heat nearly killed the hero as he laid on the blistering hot stone, his chainmail not helping at all. Sweat poured from his body as he tried to breath evenly. It was around noon, so it was most likely the heat of the day. The good part was he was in shade which meant, he wouldn't get sunburned.

Link groaned as two Gerudo woman looked in. "Yeah, he's okay." One hissed. _'No. I am not okay...' _Link thought back angrily. He had spent at lest two hours in this heat. It was now a huge weight bearing down on his body. With each passing minute, the weight got heavier and heavier.

"Hey!" Yeah, that's all he needed. Navi.

"Yes?" Link sighed looking to the blue orb with wings. Her chirpy voice always made him irritated. How could she be so happy about _everything_?

"Listen, maybe you should drink the water hidden in your back pocket." Navi suggested.

"Yeah, but it has a fish in it. I'm not about to eat a fish." Link closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

"I have one other opinion." Navi sighed.

"What?" His tone sounded irritated.

"You can consume the poe in your other bottle-"

"No! Yuck! What are you talking about? I'd rather have the fish!" Link stuck out his tongue in disgust. Navi then disappeared.

"Hey you! Quiet down there!" The guard yelled throwing a rock at him which Link barely missed.

"Yeah, master will be here in a while to come and pick you up along with the coins you collected." Another hissed.

_'Master? Perhaps it's the other sage.'_ Link hoped.

* * *

"Wake up you little intruder." One of the woman stabbed the unconscious boy with her spear making a small gash.

"Follow us. Master is ready for you." The two jumped up and sent a rope down for Link to climb up. Once at the top, his hands were cuffed by chains behind his back. What was he going to do anyways? Well, their master must be pretty important.

After going through a maze of tunnels, they came upon a special room that looked like a storage area. He wasn't scared. It was probably another Gerudian woman. He could probably explain who he was and why he was here. Maybe they would let him go. There were loud footsteps coming through the passage above them.

Slowly, a pair of black armored feet came into view. Link gulped. That was _not_ a girl. Slowly looking up he saw the ugly face of Ganondorf.

"Hello boy. How nice it was of you to drop me a visit." Ganon snickered.

"You bastard!" Link went to attack Ganon but was stopped by a blade at his throat. "What do you have against Hyrule in the first place?" Link hissed.

"Power. Wisdom. And of course courage. These three make up the Triforce. And if I have all of those, I will be able to rule this entire kingdom. And you can't even stop me." Ganondorf chuckled. "Why, the last time we met face to face, you were an innocent child. Then you battled me when I captured your precious sages. And now, I meet you face to face once more, but only to capture you as well."

"You wont get away with this." Link glared.

"And who is going to stop me? You?" What started as a chuckle turned into a long drawn out laugh as Ganon laughed in the teens face. "I already have a plan for you and your dear kingdom." Ganon nodded and one of the girls hit him in the back of the head. Despite his struggle to remain conscious, he couldn't fight the black void calling to him.

Ganon sighed in triumph and slung the hero over his shoulder.

"His things my king." One of the women presented a bag filled to the rim with his items including the medallions.

"Thank you. I will see to it your part of this kingdom is unharmed. Should a monster attack your village, let me know and I will execute them immediately." Ganondorf left with an evil smile.

"Thank you my king." The Gerudo woman bowed in respect.

"After seven long years, my plan is finally coming to order." Ganon laughed and walked to the exit.

* * *

Link awoke about an hour later. This time in a cooler, more harder stone. Opening his blue eyes, he blinked a couple times to clear his vision and found himself in a dungeon. Memories rushed to him like flood water. He was kidnapped by Ganon.

"Ngh..." He tried to sit up, hands still bound behind him. The chains were tight causing minimal pain, but nothing more. His head throbbed with each beat of the heart, his thraot dry. Navi was no where in sight. Looking around, he noted the barred door, a small window in the corner, and a shadow figure sitting on a crate.

Blazing blue eyes locked onto the figure on the crate.

"Well look who is finally awake." Ganon laughed. "I thought my women were to much for you for a minute."

"What do you want from me?" Link hissed.

"Help. You see, I am only one person, and you did defeat most of my army, so you get to help me capture the princess." Ganon shrugged as if he was asking for something simple.

"I would never help you! Beside I don't know where she is. If I did, that would help immensely." Link mumbled the last part under his breath.

"Oh no no no. It's not like you have a choice here." Ganon held up a syringe with purple liquid. "Do you remember who you had to beat at the water temple to get your third sage?"

"Of course. How can I forget the stupid slimy thing?" Link rolled his eyes.

"No no no! Before him." Ganon growled.

"Oh, you mean myself? Yeah. Good thing I had the Biggoron sword."

"Good, so you remember. Well, after he disappeared, I took the body of the fallen shadow and sucked my magic from his veins. You're my new test experiment. I'm going to give you six shots of this, and we'll see what you think then." Ganon slowly walked over allowing the hero to scoot back and growl.

"Stay away from me." Link hissed like a cornered animal ready for attack.

"Hold still, this will only hurt for a couple weeks." Ganondorf grabbed the hero's arm making the needle go into his arm before releasing the evil magic inside the young hero, then the next shot, and the next, until all six shots were done.

Link grit his teeth and turned his head to the side. His arm felt like it was on fire, the fire slowly spreading to the tips of his fingers. It kept all his self control not to even whimper at the burning throb in his arm.

"Good. I'll be back by tomorrow to see how you feel. Have fun fighting with yourself." Ganon laughed evilly before leaving the hero with his thoughts and the searing pain in his left arm.

"No matter what, I wont stop fighting for Zelda, or Sheik, or Hyrule for that matter. Ganon can't change me." Link said more confidently than he felt.


	3. Chapter 3

Pointed ears perked at the sound of footsteps. His heart beat faster in anticipation as his fists clenched. And just as the footsteps appeared, they were gone. Link growled before sighing. He wondered where Princess Zelda was. Why she could probably just sit on a padded chair with a golden goblet in her hand and tell Link his own destiny and he had to fight numerous monsters and go through blistering heat and numbing coldness.

And why did Zelda have awesome powers, Ganon had awesome powers, but he was left with dusty old items? _Screw the sages... _Link heard the thought bitterly.

"Wait... what?" Link asked himself. "Where did that come from?"

_Hello there hero..._ The voice chuckled.

"What's going on?" Link mumbled under his breath. He may have courage, but voices in his head weren't common. Was he going crazy?

_Aren't you tired of working all the time? _The voice sighed.

"Who are you?"

_Me? Why I am you. That is, I am the you who knows what's best for us. Think about it. The Princess threw an ocarina and left on a mighty white horse. You woke up seven years later being told you had to do this and that. No one has helped you yet._

"But Navi-"

_She never helped! All she did was tell you what you already knew. She never once defeated an enemy, or even tried. The Great Deku tree left you, Saria left you after you risked your life to save her, Darunia doesn't even care you saved his clan, Princess Ruto just wants to marry you to make her father angry, and the light sage, well. He's no help. And must I mention Impa? She's just a woman who doesn't care about anyone but herself._

"I don't understand-"

_They are going to leave you. They will forget about you. They will abandon you. Do you think the Kokiri forest will accept a normal Hylian? Death mountain is out of the question. With the Zoras? No way. Zelda will kick you out of town before you can even blink__! But listen to me. Whoever said Ganondorf was the bad guy? What if he was only trying to make Hyrule... better?  
_

"But I saw it with my own eyes!" Link protested to the voice. "He is going to kill this entire place!"

_Or maybe he was just accused for one bad deed in his life. Maybe he was framed._

"No... He is evil!"

_The more you struggle to hold me back, the more powerful I become. Let me in..._

"No. I have to stay strong. Your words will never twist me away. I will save Hyrule-"

_And kill yourself along the way. I can only come when you are vulnerable. Master Ganon will release you as soon as I take control.  
_

Link stopped. How could he kill himself? He was he chosen hero after all. Zelda would appreciate him... right? Link yawned. He was more tired than he thought. He may have just woken up, but his body was still recovering from the sleepless nights. He would never let the thing in his mind control his body. He didn't need to worry. He actually should rest...

* * *

_Link walked through the forest. He was lost. He had never seen these trees before! Running in circles he heard a scream and cry for help. A girl's cry, more like someone he knew... Link ran to his left, then his right, grabbing his sword he approached Zelda who was screaming an earsplitting shriek. _

_Turning he saw nothing. He turned back to see Zelda running.  
_

_"Zelda? Zelda! Wait!" Link cried out following her.  
_

_"Help me! Help! Guards! Someone! Don't leave me here with him!" Zelda shrieked before falling into a pond. Link ran and looked into the reflection seeing himself. His blue eyes painlessly melted away into crimson pools without mercy. His golden hair fell out and was quickly replaced with coal black strands.  
_

_He heard cries, screams, pleas for mercy. Looking behind him, he saw nothing. Turning back to the lake, he saw the lake was now full of blood, dead bodies hung everywhere littering the pond. Zelda, Impa, Saria, Malon, all of them. They all had a look of terror on their face.  
_

_Looking to his sword, he noticed it too was covered in crimson... their blood.  
_

_Dropping the weapon he ran away from the lake, away from the blood, and away from the bodies. But their souls followed.  
_

_"Why did you hurt me?" Saria's ghost cried.  
_

_"Don't you care about me?" Malon sighed.  
_

_"I thought we were friends..." Mido frowned. To be honest, he really didn't care about Mido.  
_

_"I thought you were my hero Link." Zelda whispered. They all gathered around him telling him how he failed and how he killed them all...  
_

Link woke in a cold sweat. He sat up and panted. It was only a dream.

He was in the fields of Hyrule surrounded by grass and a breeze. Sighing, he slowly calmed his racing nerves. After opening his eyes, he looked to the left wishing he hadn't.

Next to him, was a corpse. It was bloody and terrifying. Holding his vomit down, he recognized the victim.

"Malon..." Link gasped. His hands felt sticky and warm. Glancing down, he found his upper body drenched in blood. "No..." He whispered. "No!" He screamed before panting. He didn't want to believe it... how could he? He didn't actually kill her... did he?

_Oh, but you did hero. Don't you remember? _The voice laughed.

He _did_ remember killing her.

_Malon was brushing a horse humming Epona's song. Her voice was beautiful. Link walked up from behind startling the girl._

_"Oh! Hi Link!" Malon blushed. "How's Epona?" _

_Link didn't respond but took out his sword._

_"Um... What are you doing?" Malon was confused._

_"What I should've done a while ago..." Link smirked. Raising his sword, he swung it down hitting the horse know as Fenaldi.  
_

_"Stop! What are you doing?" Malon screamed as she dodged another strike. __"Help me! Help! Guards! Someone! Don't leave me here with him!"_ Malon screamed running out of the barn and into Hyrule field.  


_"Hold still." Link hissed raising his sword again. Her pleas for mercy sounded like music to his ears as she hit the ground with a thud.  
_

_"Please! No!" Malon screamed. __"Why did you hurt me? __Don't you care about me? __I thought we were friends..."_ Malon backed away as Link came closer. He had his sword raised when he slammed down, feeling the satisfaction of her heart being ripped by holy steel. Falling next to her, he ripped his blade out and thrust it in once more making sure she was dead. His hands now soaked along with his blade he smiled as he felt the other stirring from the sleep they had.

"Bastard!" Link yelled. "You killed her!"

_Wrong. You did. It's your face she saw when you hit her._

"But it was you who made me kill her!" Link felt sick to his stomach.

_No, I just helped you kill her. You can't say I didn't warn you. Once you are vulnerable, I will take over until you can gain control once more. Have fun hero._

* * *

**Wow. Confusing? Do you get it?  
**

**Review!  
**


End file.
